Of Bunnies and Bananas
by vegetarians will rule Earth
Summary: Sillyfic What do you get when you have a few Harry Potter characters, bananas, and Volemort's a...WHAT! You have the story 'Of Bunnies and Bananas'.


**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own the characters and such? Do you? Ya... that's what I thought! I don't own them! If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing this story. I would be writing the 7th book!**

_

* * *

_

_Of Bunnies and Bananas_

Harry stepped into the clearing looking for the world's most evil wizard. Lord Voldemort. Suddenly he head the most evil laughter of all, it could belong to no other than Lord Voldemort. He turned around and saw…a _bunny_!

"You're a _bunny_!" Harry exclaimed before erupting into laughter. "It's **not **funny! I was drinking a potion that was supposed to turn me into an evil, mutant, zombie, werewolf but I turned into a bunny!" said Voldemort in a huff.

"Are you supposed to make me laugh to death or something? Because if that's the case then it might work!" said Harry who was now laughing uncontrollably. "Humph. The potion belonged to my friend's, mother's, uncle's, sister's, cousin's, brother's, second cousin's, extremely distant relative's, father's, aunt's, great great great grandma's, great great great great uncle. So you see it was very old. It wasn't _my_ fault that I turned into a bunny!" exclaimed Voldemort.

When Voldemort looked up he sees that Harry's face is turning blue from lack of oxygen. That's when Ginny Weasly ran into the field to find a blue faced Harry and what looks like an extremely old bunny with red eyes. Then she notices that Harry is pointing to the bunny and calling it Voldemort.

"Umm Harry why are you calling that bunny he-who-must-not-be-name's name?" asks a very confused Ginny. " Because it IS Voldemort! He turned into a bunny!" replies Harry still laughing.

"Well… Harry don't you think it would be a good idea to kill him while you have the advantage?" says Ginny while trying to refrain from laughing herself. "Oh! Right, of course!" replies Harry as he stops laughing. He points straight at the bunny Voldemort and says "_Avada Kedavra!_" At this the bunny Voldemort falls over and dies. "I feel kind of bad killing a bunny! I mean I know it was Voldemort and all but he looked so cute and innocent!" exclaims Harry while trying to control his laughter.

"I know how y…LOOK OUT SNAPE'S BEHIND YOU!" shouts Ginny in a hurry. Harry spins around and Snape throws a banana at him. "What was that for!" exclaims a tremendously confused Harry.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE BANANA!" shouts Snape as he pelts them with bananas. "BANANA ATTACK!" he screams at the top of his lungs. Both Harry and Ginny look around and see about twenty bananas fly towards them. "Man you people! Can't you find more bananas then that! We ARE trying to avenge the Dark Lord you know!" shouts Snape angrily.

Then a very worried Ron and Hermione stumble into the clearing. "YUM! Bananas!" says Ron as picks one up, peels it, and starts to eat it. "NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T EAT IT! I T MIGHT BE POISIND!" shouts Harry.

"Why would they be poisoned? And if they are then it's already too late for me! These are good!" says a very happy and perplexed Ron. "They were grow in Baja California and are completely organic! No poison," says Snape sounding very pleased with himself.

"What is wrong with you people? You throw bananas to avenge Voldemort's death, and you don't even poison them! Your pathetic you know that!" yells a very mystified Harry.

"WELL! I will have you know that these are very _expensive_ bananas, _and_ I thought bananas scare everyone! I **always** have nightmares about them! Don't you?" Says an even more baffled and defensive Snape. "No," everyone but Snape replies at the same time. "Oh. Well then you are lucky! They are _extremely_ frightening!"

Out of the blue a black marker appears and it gives Hermione a wonderful idea. She grabs the marker and a banana and starts to draw something on the banana. When she is finished she sneaks around behind Snape and shouts, "BOO!" Snape turns around and dies of fear.

"What did you do?" Ron, Harry, and Neville ask at the same time. Hermione shows them the banana and they start to crack up. Hermione had drawn an evil face on the banana. The four friends walk out of the clearing very happy with themselves for killing Voldemort _and_ Snape.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm thinking about adding more to this story. If anyone has any ideas let me know! In a review! Oh! And if you don't like it tell me WHY! Please! That way I can fix it! Hopefuly...**


End file.
